The Dark Prince Returns
by Witchress
Summary: The scouts have beaten Galexia, the world is finally at peace, and Serena and Darien are planning their wedding. But Diamond has found a way around death and found a way to have Serena for his own. Forever. RR
1. Evil Finds A Way

The Dark Prince Returns  
  
Chapter One: Evil Finds A Way  
  
::It's so cold::  
  
His mind awoke after years of being at rest.  
  
For years he rotted, but only inside. He was hurt by the words of his beloved. He had died for her, and only then did she realize his true feelings he had had for her. She had cried for him then and there, and that was good enough for him.  
  
His eyes began to open, but only to see the brightness of the sun, blaring down at him. Everything was so blurry, and he couldn't even move. He tried to stand, but only to find his body go limp and hit the hard ground.  
  
::I don't remember...::  
  
He lay under the sun, which felt so warm to him now. He decided to lie there until he could find strength to stand up.  
  
He thought for a moment, trying to remember anything, anything at all about what happened to him; why he was not dead.  
  
"Serena...I lied...I really do love you..." The words haunted him. The past all began to seep into his mind and scream.  
  
"Your tears fell upon my face, Serenity. They had saved me." He said to himself.  
  
Diamond had remembered everything. When he died in Serenity's arms that day, she cried. Her tears fell upon his fragile, pale face and soaked into his soft skin. They then became a part of him, and everything that she did and thought, Diamond could hear, feel, and see in his dreams. Her tears froze him and imprisoned him in a coffin of crystal. He slept fro years until one da he could have her. His body healed over time, yes, but he wanted to wait until all was calm...until all was too perfect.  
  
Diamond opened his eyes to the light. A newborn world surrounded him with beauty. The trees were alive and as green as could be. The birds sang their harmonies and the wind whispered secrets of eternities. This was truly not the world he once knew.  
  
He thought once more about his queen. He could not be delayed.  
  
"Serenity..." He whispered to himself, as if expecting her to answer him. "I will make you mine. And this time, no one will get in my way; no one will interfere."  
  
"Derian, It's been almost two years since Galexia was defeated." Serena said to her love as he embraced her in his arms.  
  
They stood out in the open in front of the pier. It truly was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The Cherry Blossom Trees shed their petals. They flowed in the wind and over the two. They came to the pier almost every day in the summer. Derian had finished college and was now in business. Serena, however, had just begun in college. She had a dorm with Rei in Tokyo University.  
  
"Yes, it has been. It's nice to be in peace for once."  
  
"And to only think that soon we'll to be married." Serena would talk about nothing but their wedding. They could not afford it at the time, but they would still spend endless hours discussing the dress she would get and where the wedding would take place.  
  
Derian looked at his watch, releasing his grip on Serena. "I'm sorry, Serena."  
  
"I know, I know. You have to go to work, right?" She giggled. "What a business man you have become."  
  
Derian leaned over to kiss his lover, and then he walked away from the pier. Serena watched him.  
  
She, too, left the pier. She was going home to her dorm with Rei tonight. Rei was cooking and Serena couldn't pass this opportunity. Rei's cooking was great! It may not have been as good as Lita's or her mother's but it was all she lived off and it was fine for her.  
  
The road was awfully quiet tonight. There were barely any cars on the road. It scared her. Chills passed through her spine to even think that something was wrong.  
  
::What are you thinking, Serena?! Just because you don't see any traffic doesn't mean anything!:: Serena thought to herself, shaking her head.  
  
She finally came to the Dorm A on Tokyo University Campus. That was where her room was. She walked in and went to the front desk for any mail.  
  
"Yes, Miss Tsukino. Miss Hino said that she would not be back until late." The woman said.  
  
Serena nodded "thanks" and walked down the hall to the elevators. The entered the elevator and stepped in. The "Floor 3" button glowed as Serena pressed her finger upon it. The elevator opened and she walked out and to room 315. She reached for the key around her neck and unlocked the door.  
  
She was exhausted. She and Derian took the longest walk today at the pier and had been up studying all week. She barely got any slept anymore. She wanted to do well in college. She would give anything to be like her friends. All of them had a talent of something that they loved to do. Rei loved to spend time in her temple meditating; Ami was smart and would surely succeed in becoming a doctor; Lita was a talented cook and a great fighter; and Mina was a beautiful girl that would be a super model with no problem.  
  
Serena knew her future, as being the Queen of Tokyo, but she still wanted to be the very best she could be. She wanted to be able to cook, be able to defend herself, be able to study and learn, to be able to be.....anything but who she was.  
  
She laid down on her bed in her room and opened a book. She springy bed was not very comfortable on her stomach, but she lived with it. The book was called The Mocking Bird. Serena had just borrowed it from the library yesterday. It looked fascinating to her.  
  
She sat there for about an hour, reading page after page. Every word fascinated her, drew her in. She couldn't believe what she was missing all these years! This was amazing!  
  
A hand fell upon her shoulder and a large, strong body was now on top of hers. Serena froze. Lips fell upon her neck, trailing kisses up her neck and to her face.  
  
"Hello, love." Serena said, turning her head to see Derian. She turned her body around and laid her head on the pillow. Derian swung one leg over her and pressed his upper boy on Serena's small one. He gently pressed his lips against hers. She welcomed it. She didn't expect Derian to be back this early from work at all. It didn't matter.  
  
Derian slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her's trailed along his. His tongue was warm and sweet. She only loved him. There was no one else. He slipped his hand up Serena's shirt and held her breast in his hand. Serena moaned underneath him.  
  
In the mean time, outside the window, a shadow lingered in the trees. Cold Violet eyes watched. It sickened him to see this. Rage built with in the Dark Prince. He hated Tuxedo Mask more than ANYONE. He would kill him first, then Serenity would be his. It discussed him to see that Earth boy touch his queen like this. She was his and his alone!  
  
"In time, Serenity. In time." He said as he drew back into the shadows and vanished into the night.  
  
The Temple was always so quiet at night. It was the perfect time to meditate. There were no disturbances and no more wining Serena. At this time, the flames were always stronger, giving her a better connection with the Celestial Fire.  
  
::I sense evil.....:: Rei thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the doors open and the Celestial Fire dimmed.  
  
"This is bad! This is VERY bad!" She said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Serena. I don't want to be here when Rei gets home." Derian laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay for more cookies?" Serena wined.  
  
"As much as I love your home made chocolate chip cookies, Serena, I have to get home."  
  
Derian reached down for her soft silk lips. She leaned up to reach him. Their eyes closed to cherish the moment; as long as it lasted. Derian pulled away and smiled at the beautiful Princess.  
  
"Goodbye." He whispered to her.  
  
Serena smiled back at him. It was like staring at an ageless portrait. Her smiles never grew old. They were always sweet and always full of love. That's what he loved about her. He loved her sincerity and loving personality.  
  
"Goodbye, Derian." She said softly.  
  
It was about 9:00 now and Rei was still not back. Serena was beginning to get worried about her. She never came home this late. She was always home before 8:00, unless it was really important.  
  
The phone rang. The irritating sound brought a sudden chill to her. She wasn't sure why, but it did. She ran over to answer it. The picked up the cordless black phone and clicked the on button.  
  
"Hello?" Serena said.  
  
"Serena! Something's wrong! I can sense it!" Rei yelled. There was a distant sound in the background of the phone.  
  
"What is it, Rei?! What happened?!" Serena was frightened. She knew something was wrong! She should have gone to the temple a long time ago to see what was up!  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's BIG!" Rei paused for a minute, then she took a deep breath to prepare herself. "It's a Dark Spirit. It searches for revenge." She said calmly.  
  
The lights went out in the apartment. It was pitch dark and Serena couldn't see anything.  
  
"He- hello?" Serena stuttered.  
  
No one answered. The phone was dead.  
  
"Hello, Serenity."  
  
___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___  
  
:::Author's Note::: Cliffhangers are the way to go! ^_^,, I love doing them! Don't hate me or anything; it's just for the best! Now, I know who you think it is, but I say your wrong! You want to find out who it is, you have to review my story! I won't write the next chapter until I get three reviews! ^_^,, Better tell your friends! Thanks!  
  
~*Panther*~ 


	2. Encounter

The Dark Prince Returns  
  
Chapter Two: Encounter  
  
"Hello, Serenity."  
  
Serena screamed and spun around. It was Jedeite. He started to laugh, enjoying seeing the princess jump.  
  
"You sick jerk!" Serena yelled, pushing him back.  
  
"Wow! Geeze! It was just a joke!" Jedeite tried to explain. "Rei sent me over to see if you were ok."  
  
"Well, the power's out. I'll go get a flashlight." She went to her shelf and grabbed the flashlight, then turned it on.  
  
"Well, I'll leave if you're ok." Jedeite said, knowing she'd say yes. Whether she did or not, he wanted to get back to Rei and hold her in his arms, keeping her safe.  
  
"Ok. Thanks for checking up."  
  
"Don't get all mushy on me, Serena. Save it for your boyfriend." Jedeite rolled his eyes.  
  
Serena giggled in response. "Bye Jed."  
  
Serena didn't have any classes the next day. It was a weekend and she had finished all her reports.  
  
It was about 9:00 in the morning and she had been walking around campus since 7:00. She held her book that she was reading last night, under her arm. She had walked about a mile already.  
  
*What was Rei talking about last night?* Serena thought to herself. It had been bugging her all day. Was Rei joking? That was highly unlikely. Serena sighed and then stopped.  
  
"Maybe I should head back to the dorm. I have to finish some studying and then Mina is stopping by later so we can head to the mall."  
  
Serena turned around and walked towards her dorm. She wasn't aware of how far she had wondered. She was thinking about last night so much that she hadn't noticed at all. Then again, it was the same as the old days – time always flew by when she was daydreaming.  
  
When she finally got up in her dorm, she sat down at her laptop and opened up her report. She started to type, and then she stopped. She giggled and then walked over to her bed and lay down, opening her book to continue where she had left off. For some reason, this book drew her in. It was the only book she could ever read without falling asleep. She liked that. She was finally becoming someone. She was finally enjoying the great wonder of the world, a way to escape from reality and go in places that she could never imagine.  
  
After about two hours, she closed the book and sighed. She placed the book on her bedside table and sat up. Her shoulders were rather stiff. She rolled them slowly, trying to loosen them.  
  
Two hands fell onto her shoulders from behind her. Serena was startled. Her shoulders were being massaged and began to relax. She closed her eyes and could vision her lover, not even having to look into his eyes or hear his voice.  
  
Arms embraced her, as if they had not in centuries, longing for comfort. Serena leaned back and cuddled. She rubbed her cheek against a soft silk shirt. However, the smell was not familiar to her.  
  
"I tried calling you this morning." Serena said. Her eyes were still closed, using her sense of love to accompany him.  
  
"I think you must be thinking of someone else, my dear. You didn't call me." The voice said.  
  
Serena's eyes opened. This was not Darien. This voice was cold and dark. She shot up and tied to get away, but the grip on her became tighter. She kicked and screamed for help, but it did nothing to assist her.  
  
"I have waited for too long to be this close to you, my queen. Too long." The voice sent chills up her body and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Serena turned her head, catching a glimpse of a silver-haired man. But when she turned, his dark violet eyes captured hers. She simply stared. There was only one person who could do that to her. Only one person's eyes could hypnotize her like this.  
  
"Diamond!" she yelled, her body shaking in fear.  
  
This was impossible! Serena saw Diamond die in her arms when she was fourteen! He had been hit by Wiseman and died!  
  
"Let me go!" Serena yelled, trying to get loose of Diamond's grip. "Let me GO!"  
  
"Not this time, Serenity. I have waited too long for this. This time, your prince is not here to save you." He held her nose and covered the rest of his hand over her mouth so she could not breath. She struggled and cried, but he gave no mercy.  
  
She finally began to weaken and stopped struggling. Diamond released his hand from her nose and mouth and held her in his arms. He stood up from the bed and carried her in his arms.  
  
"This time, Serenity, you will not escape my grasp. I have waited an eternity to be able to hold you in my arms as I do not. I would give anything for you if you asked. Anything at all." With that, Diamond disappeared from thin air.  
  
Later in the Day, Mina knocked on the door to Serena's room. She had just come from her hair appointment. She had her hair streaked with white highlights around her head.  
  
"Serena? Are you there?" When Mina didn't hear an answer, she welcomed herself in. She took about two steps into the dorm and stopped. There were things thrown everywhere and there was blood on the royal blue carpet.  
  
"Oh, my God!" She yelled, dropping her purse. She walked in further, only to see Darien on the floor. He was crying! The knuckles on his right hand were bleeding. That explained the blood on the floor, but why was everything messed up, and where was Serena? Mina thought.  
  
"He took her.....I tried to get her back, but I couldn't.....I failed her....." Darien tried his hardest to get the words out.  
  
"Darien, slow down! What happened?!" Mina rushed to his side. She knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I stopped by here because I could sense something was wrong.....Diamond- he was here waiting for me! He knew I'd come," He clenched his bloody fist and his muscles tightened. "I knew what he had done immediately! I ran after him with only my bare fist. He disappeared and my hand hit the mirror he was standing in front of. He picked up the desk and threw it at me. It hit me....." He paused for a moment. "I have to get her back, Mina! I have to!"  
  
Mina saw it in his eyes. He was troubled and shaken. But more than anything, Darien was confused.  
  
Diamond stood at the foot of the bed. The room was dark and gloomy. The choice of furniture, however, was nice.  
  
Serena lay on a silk covered canapé bed. Her hair spread along the bed like a golden blanket. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Her lips looked like soft light pink rose petals. Diamond could picture her beautiful crystal-blue eyes, so serene.  
  
She was wearing a gorgeous sky blue dress with sleeves hanging down on her shoulders. It had a rose-like design on it, spreading all up the dress. It had slits on the sides that went up to her mid-thigh.  
  
She began to stir, as Diamond walked over to her side. She was not awake, but he assumed she would not be for a while. He lay next to her on the bed, admiring the beautiful shape of her body. She was so young and innocent. He loved that about her. But most of all, he loved her eyes.  
  
He crawled on top of her fragile body. His hands found a place under her head, holding her to him, as if it would never end. The problem was, Serena didn't love him. He had saved her life by sacrificing his, and yet, she would not even rest in his arms freely. He had to find a way to make her love him. It didn't matter how.  
  
He brushed his hand gently against her face. She slowly opened her beautiful eyes. As she did, He opened his eye as well; his third eye. She gasped, then tried to get free of him, but it was no use! He was too strong!  
  
"If this is how it must be done, Serena, so be it."  
  
::Authors Note::  
  
Thanks a bunch for all your reviews, guys! That's the most I have gotten for any of my stories on one chapter! I must be a pretty good writer! Lol! J/k! Well, I did find a mistake in my writing, thanks to one of you. I had spelled Darien's name differently. The thing is, though, there are many ways to spell it. Derian is another way to spell it, but it is used as Darien in Sailor Moon, so I was wrong. If there is anything that you think is incorrect, tell me. Thanks a bunch! This time, though, I won't write until I receive 7 reviews! Tell your friends! ^_^,, Thanks!  
  
~*Panther*~ 


	3. Transformation and Betrayal

The Dark Prince Returns  
  
Chapter Three: Transformation and Betrayal  
  
"No! No! Get off of me! Stay away!" Serena bawled. Tears were rolling down the sides of her cheeks.  
  
"Serena, If you will simply let me hold you, let me hear your sorrows, the pain will go away!" Diamond brushed her cheek.  
  
Serena struggled and kicked. He was so strong! *I can't let myself give up! I have to try! For Darien! I can't give up!* Serena screamed in her mind. She reached for her brooch. Her hand was trembling in fear.  
  
Diamond found that she was trying to transform, so he pinned her hands down to the bed. She began to cry. She struggled and screamed. Her heart was racing beneath Diamond's chest.  
  
He pressed his muscular body harder against hers. He looked into her sparkling blue eyes once more, then forced a kiss upon her lips. He could feel her struggle. He hated to see this, but it had to be done. Her crescent moon began to shimmer. It lit up the dark room and then, slowly faded. Jolts of pain filled Serena's body. She screamed in pain under Diamond's cold, dark lips. The moon rotated around until it was upside down, similar to Prince Diamond's symbol.  
  
Diamond pulled away from his kiss and stared down upon his newborn queen. She was so pale and cold, but was not sick. Her body was changing. He transferred Negative energy into her. It was finally time.  
  
"Rei, do you have any idea where Diamond might have taken her?!" Lita asked.  
  
Rei shook her head in disappointment. *It's my entire fault! I should have known this would happen!* She thought.  
  
Everyone stood at the pier. It was dark now and they would have to all go home soon. They had searched for hours and were exhausted. Darien had run off about an hour ago looking for Serena. He was determined to find her, no matter what it took.  
  
"If Darien can't find her, no one can....." Ami pointed out, Her head hung low.  
  
"That son-of-a-bitch died! He can't be alive! He just can't be!" Mine yelled, bursting into tears. Nephrite comforted her in his arms.  
  
"Well, if Diamond's alive, could Sapphire and Emerald be alive as well?" Rei asked. Everyone was silent. This was bad. They couldn't think of this right now! They had to keep looking!  
  
Suddenly, Darien appeared. He walked out from the shadowed trees and into the group of senshi. "No sign." He didn't even look at the scouts! They could all see his broken heart.  
  
*He found her before. He can always find Serena! They're like, connected to each other! If he couldn't find her.....something's wrong. * Zoicite thought.  
  
The wind picked up unexpectedly and leaves blew around the scouts. The generals protected the scouts from the sharp storm. When it passed, after a few seconds, they all looked at each other, then up in the night sky.  
  
"Well, long time no see, Scouts." Diamond laughed, floating slowly to the ground. The scout backed away from where he was landing.  
  
"What's wrong? This is no way to welcome a guest!" He mocked. "Fine. I suppose you would like to know where your princess is?"  
  
"Where did you take her, Diamond?!" Darien stepped foreword.  
  
Diamond laughed at the poor man standing before him. This was exactly what he wanted; to see the Prince of Earth beg before him. "I have no business of telling you, you wretched insect!"  
  
Darien was fed up with this! He was not in the mood for Diamond's insults. He charged at the ignorant prince and slammed him against a near by tree. "I'll ask you again! Where is Serena?!"  
  
Diamond pushed Darien off of him. "If you can find her, so be it. If she WANTS to come back, take her." He teased.  
  
The Generals stepped foreword, as well as the scouts. They were ready for anything that he would throw at them.  
  
"Hmph. Well, Cape Boy, if you wish to find your princess, so be it. You're on your own." Diamond said, vanishing.  
  
"NO!" Darien yelled, running towards nothing but thin air.  
  
Hours later, Rei and Jedeite sat in Darien's apartment. Rei was in the kitchen cooking up a midnight snack. Jedeite was sitting in the living room with Darien, discussing what their next move was.  
  
Rei over heard their conversation.  
  
"I can't sense her at all! It's as if she vanished into this air! It doesn't make sense....." Darien proclaimed.  
  
"She's somewhere, you just need to fallow your heart. She is waiting for you, Prince Darien." Jedeite looked over in the doorway. Rei stood there with two bowls of Ramen Noodles.  
  
"I know where she is." Rei said, setting the bowls down on the coffee table where the two men were.  
  
Darien stood up immediately. "Where is she, Rei?!"  
  
"She's somewhere dark. I can hear her screaming....." Rei broke down into tears and collapsed to the floor. "I can hear her crying to me in my dreams,. In my every thought!"  
  
Jedeite raced to her side and held her in his arms. "Where is she, Rei?"  
  
".....She's at Tokyo Tower....."  
  
Jedeite turned to Darien, but he was already gone. "Shit!" Darien couldn't fight Diamond alone! There was no way! He'd be fighting with blind anger!  
  
Darien landed in an open window of the dark tower. Not a sound was to be heard. He stepped in and looked around. He took slow steps in, being careful.  
  
He saw a bed to his left. It had light blue, silk covers on it. The pillows were nicely arranged. Then, his eyes caught sight of a beautiful young woman in a sky blue dress. She stood in the shadows, hiding. Her blonde hair was up in pigtails. But, instead of the usual buns at the top of her head, there were loops. Darien took one final step foreword and stared at her beauty.  
  
"Hello, lover." Serena said, stepping into the light.  
  
Darien ran to embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her tight. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"We have to get you home, Serena. We must get you out of here, now."  
  
"I wish to stay here." Serena rubbed up to his cape. "It's such a lovely place, don't you think?"  
  
Darien let go of her and looked down into her Lavender eyes. ".....Serena?"  
  
"He told me we could leave this tower and this planet soon. He has a place all picked out. It's a beautiful place, really. It's called the Ominous Moon."  
  
This was not his lover. This was not his treasure, the one he spent his whole life with. This was not his Serena. Her eyes were gloomy and wicked. Her lips were poison and her spirit, that once beautiful shimmering love, was covered in black.  
  
A immoral laugh echoed through the room. Darien glared and turned to the door. "I see you found her?" Diamond cackled.  
  
"You rotten BASTARD!!!" Darien pinned him to the wall, holding him up by only his neck. "You killed her soul! You give her BACK!!!"  
  
Diamond only laughed harder. "It can't be done! She's mine! I warned you one, Endymion. Now, it's my turn to claim this beauty."  
  
The shadows around the two of them began to move. They shifted from place to place, encircling Diamond and his opponent. They seemed to almost come alive and rise from the ground. But, they seemed to do just that. They opened their blood red eyes and grabbed Darien. Diamond fell back to the solid ground and then walked up to the captured Darien.  
  
"Such a shame to have to kill you. That would leave me with no competition." He pondered for a minute. "Go back you the sailor senshi and tell them what you saw. I advise you not to return unless you wish to loose your lives."  
  
The shadow creatures disappeared with Darien and reappeared in his apartment. They left his on the floor to cry. He would never have his Serena again. She was gone.  
  
Diamond walked up to Serena. He enveloped his arms around her, holding onto this moment for an eternity. He loved the feel of her chest moving up and down; the feel of her breath on his neck.  
  
"Diamond," Serena looked up into his eyes. "When will they come?"  
  
"Soon, my love. Soon."  
  
::A~T~H~O~R~S~~N~O~T~E::  
  
Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, but I really wanted to post this chapter. It's not as good as I thought it would be, but I hope it's ok for you guys. There are a lot of thoughts going through your head I hope. Maybe when I'll write next? What will happen next? What Serena means? Lol! Well, you'll just have to find out! ^_^,,  
  
If you have something to say about the story or just the chapter, send me a review! ^_^,, 


	4. Truely Gone

The Dark Prince Returns  
  
Chapter Four: Truly Gone  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled, piercing a whole through the cat- like creature.  
  
The creature with a Dark Moon symbol on its forehead laughed. It swung its long, sharp claws at Mars. Mars flew back, avoiding the attack.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A blast of purifies water froze the creature into a prison of ice. Then, it broke out of the ice and swung its claws at Mercury, sending her flying through the air.  
  
Mars ran to her side. "Are you ok, Mercury?" She asked, holding her head up. She was out cold. Mars tried to wake her; shaking her and tapping her cheek. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
"We need Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said to Venus.  
  
"There's no use, Scouts! Without your precious leader, you're NOTHING!!!" The monster yelled.  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!"  
  
The monster fell over face flat onto the ground. All the scouts looked over and saw Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn.  
  
"Go Pluto!" Venus yelled, jumping into the air cheering.  
  
The monster stood up and turned to the new arrived scouts. It smiled wickedly, showing it's long, cat like teeth. "Impressive."  
  
The Outer Senshi gathered together.  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!"  
  
"DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!!!"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
They all blew their attacks at the ugly creature, blowing it to bits. The Inner Senshi stared in amazement.  
  
".....Nice!" Jupiter said, still staring at the pile of dust in front of her.  
  
"So, where's Sailor Moon?" Uranus asked, walking up to Jupiter.  
  
A couple hours later, the scouts gathered at the Temple. The Temple was silent for the first time in a long time. The Scouts and Generals all listened to what Darien had to say about their beloved princess. Rei was practically in tears. Rini and Hotaru were staring into space, trying to accept the news. Sorrows fell from the sky.  
  
"We need to TRY! Just because it LOOKED like Serena doesn't mean it WAS her!" Lita yelled, trying to knock some sense into her friends.  
  
"It was her....." Darien argued, trying to draw back the tears.  
  
Rei got up and ran into the Temple. *It's not true! This is not real! She would never give into that.....that.....*  
  
"Rei!" Jedeite yelled, getting up to run after her.  
  
"Leave her be. She needs to gather herself together." Nephrite said. "We all do."  
  
~A beautiful young woman stood before Serena. She had long, black hair, covered with braids and beads. She had lovely aqua-blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a beautiful silver chain around her head, like a tiara. Hanging in the middle of her forehead was a black gem that dangled and glistened from the chain. She had on a black and purple leotard with, covered with sparkles. A skirt completed the outfit. It was a thin fabric and was easy to see through. It went down to about her knees and was also covered with sparkles that seemed to resemble stars.  
  
She looked at Serena with her blue eyes and smiled. ~  
  
Serena opened her eyes to a cold feeling. Wind blew across her face. Stars sparkled above her. She looked to her side to see two violet eyes staring at her.  
  
"You're awake." Diamond whispered to her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Are we floating?!" she asked, looking down at the sparkling lights below them.  
  
"Why, yes, we are, aren't we."  
  
"Why did you take me out here?"  
  
Diamond smiled wickedly. "See all those people?" He looked at all of the houses and buildings. Then, they both transported to the middle of the city. "These humans have no idea to what they are about to face, Serena. A new Queen. Their Queen."  
  
He transported to the Temple. Rei was lying out on the grass, admiring the stars. She would have been normal, except that she was crying. Her eyes were all red, as well as her nose.  
  
Serena gasped. This was so familiar to her. Why did this woman cry?  
  
"She is first." Diamond whispered in her ear. "She's a sailor scout- your enemy, Serena."  
  
"No." With that, Serena disappeared.  
  
"Damnit!" Diamond muttered to himself.  
  
Diamond arrived back at the tower. He walked over to Serena, who was sitting on the floor and leaning against the canapé bed. She held a rose in her hand. It was red.  
  
Diamond was enraged! Anything that even reminded him of King Endymion he would get rid of. Everything in her mind, as well.  
  
"Serena, I'll be right back." He disappeared without a trace.  
  
Serena just sat there, twirling the rose around, picking off every petal and tossing it to the floor. A tear fell from the corner of her eye.  
  
"He's gone!" Kunzite yelled, slamming the doors open to Nephrite's room.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Serena hummed to a tune while brushing her hair. She wasn't sure what the song was, but it was beautiful.  
  
"You've been there for me, no matter what the cost. My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus....." Serena sang.  
  
"So you still remember it, huh?"  
  
Serena swung around to see Darien. He towered over her. She stepped back.  
  
"S-stay away from me!" Serena said, swinging her hand at Darien, trying to get him to back away, even a little bit. This man was not anyone she knew. He was her enemy. He had betrayed her and left her alone so many times. Only now did she realize this.  
  
Darien grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She gasped in surprise by his actions. His grip on her was tight, but it didn't hurt, it was more...welcoming.  
  
"L-let me go! Release me at.....once....."  
  
"This is hot I have held you ever since we first met, Serena. I can't abandon you like this; even if it means death! I WONT let you go!" Darien's embrace tightened. It was as if he would never let her go.  
  
"Get away! I'm.....I'm warning you!" Serena demanded, although, she didn't try and get loose.  
  
"I don't know what he told you, Serena. I don't know what he showed you, but it's not true! It could never be!" He looked down into her lavender eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me that I don't love you. Tell me now as you see my face! Is there anything that you doubt?!"  
  
Serena looked deeply, but not because she didn't believe him. There was warmth in his arms and in his eyes. It was so comforting. She looked in his eyes and knew.  
  
Tears began to fill in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but she couldn't hide it. Then, she pushed him away.  
  
"You were never there! I battled to save you! I risked my life for you every time! Even in spirit you were never with me! I had to convince myself over and over that you would be okay! That you would help me!" She stopped to gather her breath. "It's so lonely.....I hate it....." Serena burst into tears and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I have been with you every time! In your heart, mind, and soul, Serena! There was never once that I didn't think of you! Not ONCE!" Darien kneeled down to her and looked into her eyes, once more to catch her attention.  
  
He leaned over, as if to wait for her permission. Then, he reached for her lips.  
  
Rage filled Serena. Anger and hate surrounded her as she swung her hand. She glared at Darien, whose face was now turned away from hers. He held his hand on his cheek in shock and hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien. I'm taken." Serena said, standing up. "Sometimes it's nice to have someone who had a little danger in them."  
  
Darien stared at her, wondering if this had really just happened. Serena had finally chosen. She was really lost to him, now. It was really over. 


	5. Defiled

**The Dark Prince Returns**

**Chapter Five: Defiled**

Serena was lost to Darien. The one that he had loved, cherished, and held for so long had slipped out of his arms and left his heart for the man Darien hated most. "I understand…" Darien looked down at the floor. He couldn't stand to look at her any longer. It hurt him too much.

"Leave before he comes back." Serena said. He looked up at her and into her crystal blue eyes. They were tinted with evil. Those eyes were not the ones he had once loved. Darien walked over to the window and leaped out into the cold night.

Running over to the window, Serena watched him fall into the darkness. He jumped from one building to the next until he disappeared into the distance. When she couldn't see him any longer, she turned back to her room. She lay down on her bed thinking. She was so happy with Diamond, but somehow everything seemed so wrong, so out of place. She was about to fall asleep when a cold breeze brushed against her cheek. Se looked up to see Diamonds face staring down at her. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Serena's hair gently.

"I've been thinking," Serena began. She looked away from him and across the room. "Why do you love me?"

Diamond sighed. He crawled over beside her on the bed. Serena turned her head to look at him. "You're eyes were the first thing that drew me in." Diamond looked into Serena's eyes and smiled. "At that moment I knew I had to have you. Your smile was next. Then it was your laugh," He cupped Serena's face with his hands. She smiled. "The laugh that broke into a thousand pieces and spread joy around the world. Then, I loved you."

She didn't know what to say. Was this true? It had to be. Diamond leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Serena's soft velvet lips. She closed her eyes as he slowly slipped his tongue across hers. The sweet joy filled her. Diamond crawled on top of her, his body pressing against hers. He caressed her waist with his warm tender hands. He ran his hand up her silk shirt and under her bra in the back.

Serena stirred from a deep slumber many hours later. She felt week and couldn't move. Warm silk comforters covered her body. Serena lifted the sheets off of her and only then did she realize she was naked. Her heart stopped. Flashbacks filled her head.

She felt the bed move. Serena grabbed the sheets and covered herself in them. She turned around to see diamond looking at her with a pleased grin.

"Oh god…" Shock overcame her and she began to shake.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Diamond.

Serena did not answer. Tears began to fill her eyes and fall on the sheets. Betrayal, fear, and pain filled her. She was disgusted with herself.

"What…what have I done…?" she whispered to herself. "No…"

Diamond was not sure what to think of this situation. He wasn't sure what was going on. "Serena," he reached out to touch her, but Serena pulled away immediately.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, falling off the bed. There she lay, crying on the carpet floor. "What did you do…?"

"What are you talking about?" he continued, trying to answer Serena's question. "Did I…do something you didn't like?"

"Oh god…" Serena cried harder. The thought that she had done it willingly made her want to die.

Diamond got out of bed. He also had no clothes on, but he just walked up to Serena and tried to lift her face to his. She pulled away almost instantly. For a split second, Diamond had seen her face. Her nega moon was gone.

'No. The spell was broken! How?!' He thought, moving back. He couldn't leave her like this. How miserable was she? Diamond couldn't imagine what she was thinking. Probably about her prince. Then it crossed his mind. 'He would never forgive her for this. He would never welcome her in open arms.'

"You did it on your own free will, Serena," He said. "Now, what will Darien think of that?"

This can't be happening, she thought. This CAN'T be happening!

Diamond wrapped his arms around Serena and kissed her neck sweetly. "You're welcome here. You have to understand, Serena. You and I are one. You are my queen."

Darien opened the door to his apartment and stared blankly in front of him. It was quiet and lonely. Everything was neatly put away and in it's place. When he walked into his room, he saw bloodstains on the carpeted floor. As Darien sat down on his bed, he cried. He cried for his failure, for giving up, and for Serena.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" he said under his breath. "I could have done something! I should have done something!"

As he lingered among his mistakes, visions came into his mind; pictures as clear as day. He saw Serena, though it was an unhappy Serena. She looked like an angel without her wings. She looked like a miserable angel. Her face was pale and her eyes were red. It was obvious that this girl had been crying. Then the vision faded away as Darien heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in…" he said. He didn't really want to see anyone at this time. He didn't want to tell anyone what he had seen. He didn't want them to feel as he did, to lose all hope.

Rei walked into his bedroom and looked at him with a sympathetic smile. She sighed and sat down next to Darien. "We'll get her back."

"I wish it were that simple."


	6. Unforgivable

**The Dark Prince Returns**

**Chapter Six: Unforgivable**

Serena had fallen asleep crying that night. When she finally woke up again, she noticed that Diamond was not there. She got out of her bed and looked around top to bottom. When she was sure there was no sign of him anywhere, she decided to make a run for it.

_Guide me_. She said, closing her eyes. She opened them again and then walked towards the window. She got up on the ledge and looked down. She felt like Repunzal trapped in the high building. If she jumped, she would die.

"What are you doing, Serena?" Diamond said, walking into the room.

Serena jumped with fright and turned to face him. Oh no. She had to do something. She had to get out! "Stay away from me, Diamond!"

"That's a long fall, you know." He walked slowly up to her. Serena backed up slowly.

Finally, she felt her foot loose balance and began to fall backwards. She felt her heart stop and everything seemed to move in slow motion. _Oh god,_ she thought. _I'm going to die._

"Serena!" Diamond yelled, but it seemed so distant to Serena. He seemed to far away, pulled back by the darkness. For a second she saw his face. His violet eyes looked into hers and she saw a good in him. She saw his soul, his heart and life. It was tinted. There was a good in him and it was tinted in a black darkness. She had looked beyond it before. It was too late to save him. It was too late to save her self.

She closed her eyes and waited. _Darien_. At the though, she felt herself floating. When she opened her eyes, she swore that she had died. She was flying through the night sky. Then, she looked up. She was in his arms, flying with him. She closed her eyes once more and blacked out.

"So, she's okay?" Mina asked.

"She should be." Rei said, folding a warm washcloth and placing it on Serena's head.

All the scouts looked at her for a moment. They saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. Rei sighed and everyone turned away from the resting girl.

"He did something to hurt her." Darien said, walking into Rei's room. "She has scratches on her back."

Rei's eyes widened.

"I'll kill that bastard! How dare he! How can he think-" Lita began, but was quickly interrupted by Darien.

"I don't understand, though. I had just seen her yesterday and she had his mark on her forehead. She seemed so loyal to him. I went out last night. I wanted to just sit at the foot of the tower. I wanted to just watch out for her, make sure she was happy. I saw her backing out of the tower. I jumped up to get her. I didn't see Diamond follow me. There's something wrong her and I can't put a finger on it!"

They all sat in silence.

"Maybe he has a plan all thought out through. Maybe he let her go and hoped you would take her. Maybe she's still-" Malachite began.

"Or maybe She got away clean?" Jedeite finished. He looked at Darien and reassured him that everything was going to be all right.

"There is no telling now."

Serena began to stir. She looked up at everyone, bewildered. Then, she came to and her eyes widened, filled with joy. She got up and ran to hug them all. They welcomed her hug, but Darien stood distant. He still heard her words echoing in his head. He knew something was wrong. He knew this wasn't right.

They all asked her questions, Rei yelled at her for various reasons. But when she looked at Serena, she ran into her arms and hugger her.

"Don't do that to us ever again, meatball head!" she said, beginning to cry. They all smiled. Rei was never compassionate- not often at least. It showed how much she really cared. Serena hugged her back.

Then, Serena noticed Darien in the corner, watching them. She was afraid to go to him. She wanted so much to be held in his arms, to feel safe and be told that everything was all right, and then believe it all. As much as she wanted it, she knew she couldn't have it. She had betrayed him and if he knew, there was no way he would forgive her. She knew that nothing would be okay ever again. She knew Diamond would come again, and this time, even though she was aware, she was nowhere near ready to fight him. Not mentally or physically- or emotionally.

Darien walked out of the room and out of the temple. Rei watched him. What the hell is he doing, she thought. She ran after him.

"What the fuck, Darien? Serena is finally back! She's here and she's back to normal! You barely acknowledged her! Right now is when she needs you most!"

He said nothing for a moment, and then looked at Rei in the eye. "How are you so sure that it's her?"

"Because I trust my heart."

"So do I. And something's wrong."

Diamond sat furiously in his chair. He had let her escape.

"How could I have been so _dull-minded_!" He screamed. He spotted a class vase on the table in front of him. In frustration, he picked it up and threw it with force against the wall. It shattered into pieces. The roses that were in it fell to the ground.

"I was so _close_! I hade her dancing on my finger tips!" He sighed. "She can't get far anyways. I know where she'll be. Besides, she's got a weight on her shoulder!" he laughed at the thought, then was quiet quickly after.

For a second, he had a thought. He looked at the roses and then at the glass. A smile crept up his face. The rose. The glass; shattered.

"Fine, Serenity. I'll play." Diamond stood from his spot. The whole room disappeared and he stood in a dark warp. "But I'll tell you one thing- I always win."

A few days later, Darien and Serena were walking in the park, hand and hand. The cherry blossom trees shed their petals around them. Serena was silent, as well as Darien. It had been an aqward few days considering the two of them had not really talked. Serena wanted so badly to tell him everything. She wanted to beg for forgiveness and hope he would embrace her with sympathy. When she thought about it, she didn't want sympathy and knew she didn't deserve it. Something as this was unforgivable and would only tear them apart.

Taking a deep breath, Serena looked over at Darien and stopped walking. He stopped as well and looked at her, smiling, hiding everything he felt and thought between his lips.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" She asked abruptly.

Darien had no reaction. "I haven't, Serena. I've just been- worried."

"What do you mean?"

Darien continued walking, as did Serena. "I think something happened. Maybe something you are afraid to tell me."

Serena stopped right there. Her stomach flipped inside out and she stared at him. How did he know? _What_ did he know?

"Is there something you haven't told me, Serena?"

She said nothing for a minute. She felt herself flush. She had to say something, anything. Darien knew when she was lying and she couldn't tell the truth- not now. "Yea…"

Darien gave her his full attention.

"Well, I dunno. It's just-" In that second, Serena felt her stomach jerk. Oh no, the thought. She stopped at the side of the walk and turned to the bushes. She was so embarrassed. She had thrown up. Darien rushed to her side. He held her hair back and rubbed her back.

After a couple minutes, it had stopped. People all around were glancing their way, probably thinking that she was drunk.

"You're not well. Let's get you back to your dorm." Darien held her up to his cycle, and then drove off, holding her in the front to make sure she didn't fall off.

_What was that?_ She asked herself. _What's wrong with me?_

**Authors Note:** All right, folks! So sorry it took so long and it's such a cruddy chapter! I was in such a rush to get it finished for you guys! I tried my best and thought out the plot! Hope you like! Wanna take a guess on what might happen? Might give me some ideas! Lol! REVIEW, PLEASE!


	7. Deathly Ill

**The Dark Prince Returns**

**Chapter Seven: Deathly Ill**

Serena lay down on Darien's bed with a washcloth over her head. She looked over at Darien in the corner of the room. He sat solemnly looking out the window. There was such a sad expression on his face as if he knew about everything that had happened.

Serena sat up in the bed and hoped to get Darien's attention. She wanted so bad to be in his arms. She wanted to be held by him and to forget everything. Deep down she knew nothing would ever be the same. She had betrayed him. Serena owed him more than she could offer. The worst part of it all was that she had nothing left to offer.

Darien looked over to the waking girl for a minute, then looked back out the window with the same face he had before.

"Are you feeling better, Serena?" he asked without even looking at her.

"A lot better. Thank you." Her heart sank to her stomach.

There was a long dead silence for a moment, and then Serena spoke again.

"Darien, please look at me…"

He didn't turn to her.

He knew. He must know. Darien never acted this way towards Serena even through the worst.

"Do you remember anything that you said to me when…"Darien trailed off, unable to finish what hurt him so deeply.

"Darien, I was under his control. I had no free will. Whatever I said you wasn't true!"

"I know…and that's not what bothers me. I just…it seems like there is something wrong and I can't put a finger on it. Like he still has some kind of hold on you…"

Her stomach jerked again. Another nauseous feeling came up into her throat and she leaned over the bed and grabbed the garbage can beside her.

"You need your rest. Lay back down, Serena…"

"_Can you tell that he knows, Serena? He wants nothing to do with you."_ A voice came to Serena.

She looked around frantically expecting to see Diamond in the room watching her. There was no one but her and Darien.

"_There's nothing to be ashamed of, Serena. I can take care of you like he never could. I can love you. I can give you everything your heart desires-"_

"Leave me alone…" Serena screamed.

Darien looked at her not sure whether to be hurt or angry. Then he got up out of his chair and walked towards the door. Then he stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"I love you, Serena. I just want you to know that. I love you more than anyone." And then he continued to walk out the door.

"_See, Serena. He's leaving you. Abandoning you."_

"He loves me! He'd never abandon me!"

"_Why is he avoiding you?"_

"Stop it!"

"_Why won't he touch you?"_

"Stop…"

"_He can't compare to what I have. He doesn't appreciate you like I do." _

Serena started crying. She curled up and held herself as she lay on her side.

"_All you have left is me."  
_

Rei stood outside of the temple. She had a lot on her mind. Mostly it was about Serena and what to do about Diamond. Darien had a point earlier. Something was going on and something was different about Serena but she couldn't put a finger on it. She knew that Serena had been through more that she could handle right now. That was understandable but it wasn't that. There was something else.

The wind was picking up a little and it was starting to get cold out. Rei wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm. Even with every psychic ability that she had, and with the spirits and the fire to guide her, she felt helpless and oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey Rei why don't you come inside. Its getting cold out and there's a storm coming." Jedeite walked up and put his arms around her.

"I'll be inside in a little bit. I need some air."

Jedeite kissed her softly on the forehead and walked back into the temple.

"Why can't everything just go back to how it was…just to be at peace again." She sighed.

"Things don't come that easily."

Rei turned around abruptly.

"Diamond…" her breath caught and every part of her froze in fear.

"I have a message for Endymion. Where is he?" He asked, approaching Rei closer.

Rei backed up to keep distance between them. What was she supposed to do? If she ran then he would chase after her. He wouldn't give her the chance to transform.

"He's not here." Her voice was shaky. He knew she was frightened.

Diamond slammed her against one of the temple pullers. "I'm getting impatient!"

Rei let out a shriek.

Jedeite ran outside after the scream. "Rei!"

"Where's Endymion!" Diamond yelled, releasing Rei from his hold.

"How dare you. Leave now and I don't destroy you!" Jedeite held out his hand and let energy form in his hand.

Diamond just laughed. "That wouldn't be smart." He paused for a minute then continued. "I need to speak with Endymion. You can let me through and tell him I'm here or I'll force my way in."

"Then it looks like you've got yourself a fight." Jedeite threw the energy at diamond.

As soon as it came close enough, Diamond put out his hand and reached out for the energy to catch it. Jedeite and Rei looked at him with disbelief. Diamond threw his arms foreword and blasted a large energy ball straight at Jedeite. He tried to block it but failed as he flew back.

"Do you want to try?" He asked as he approached Rei.

"Mars Star Power!" She yelled.

Diamond once again laughed. He wasn't planning on fighting. Delivering the message was all he needed to make him happy. This was beginning to feel even better, though.

More energy formed in the palms of his hands, ready to throw out at Sailor Mars.

"Enough." Darien said, stepping outside in the middle of it all. "What do you want?"

There was a wall of anger that surrounded Darien and Diamond could feel it. Pure hatred and disgust. It was beautiful.

"I want to talk about Serena's condition. I hear she's not feeling well." A wicked smile hindered upon his lips.

"BASTARD!" Darien charged at Diamond but Diamond just blew him away with the throw of his arm.

"What did you do to her!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Diamond laughed again. "Of course _I'm _to blame. Hmph." He walked over to one of the pillars and leaned against it casually. "I asked to see you so I could talk to _you._"

Darien looked at Diamond for a minute decided whether or not he should be alone with him. There was something wrong with Serena and he had to find out what it was. He would tell the others later of what was happening. Then, he looked at Sailor Mars and Jedeite and gave them a nod. Jedeite was a little surprised by Darien's decision, but Sailor Mars was more angry than surprised.

"Are you dense!" Mars yelled.

"We'll discuss it later. I need to know what's wrong with Serena." He gave her a look to tell her that he knew that she understood. Darien knew that Mars would understand. They talked about it just the other day.

Sailor Mars looked at him deeply as if they were having a conversation with their eyes. Then, she sighed and looked away from him.

Darien and Diamond stood on the roof of a 10-story high office building. No one said anything at first but then Darien spoke.

"She hasn't been the same. You did something to her and you better fix it. You'll fix it and then I'm going to make sure you die so you can't come back again."

A smirk snuck up on Diamonds lips. "Every minute Serena gets sicker and sicker. She still has the dark crystals energy running through her blood. It's fighting the power of the silver crystal inside of her. Either the dark crystal's energy will overpower and return her to me, or both energies will destroy each other and kill her."

Darien stood breathless. He really was losing her and whether she went to Diamond or died…she would be lost to him. Was there any way he could save her?

The look that Diamond gave Darien said he knew what Darien was thinking.

"She's already gone to you, Darien."

"Your sick. You would let her die!"

Diamond just smiled. "What makes you think I would let her die?"

"What's your angle?"

"I'll let you know if I come up with one. For now, I just want to see if Serena will tell you about what she does remember."

Diamond faded and disappeared, leaving Darien alone on the rooftop.

The only sound that could be heard in Serena's room was of her unsteady breathing. Darien opened the door slowly and sat down on the bed, looking down at Serena's pain face. It killed him to see her like this. Everything that had happened and everything he had felt flew in every direction in his mind. Finally, he just began to cry. He cried for not being there to save her. He cried for letting her down. He cried because he didn't know what to do and he didn't know how to save her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey everyone! Yea, I'm sorry I took so long in updating this. The story is rolling now and I'm determined to finish it. However I Won't write the next chapter (post it. I am writing it now) until I get some reviews! Alright people I know your reading this story too so lets see some input!


	8. The Truth Hurts

Author's Note: Alright it has been FOREVER since I updated everyone. I'm sorry! But I'm moving along slowly but surely. I hope you Like the new chapter! Let me know what you think and what you think will happen next!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Serena Dreamed. After hours of tossing and turning in bed, she finally found peace.

_She found herself in the future Crystal Tokyo, inside of her future palace. Everything around her sparkled and eliminated with bright colors and beauty. Serenity walked through the ball room and outside to the gardens.__A bench waited for her so that she could sit and rest. It was getting harder for her to walk around for long periods of time. She sat down and looked down at her large stomach. A small kick came from inside of her, and she smiled, joyfully and thankfully._

_"Serenity."__ A voice called to her. It was her sweet __Endymion__. Serenity stood up slowly and walked to the doors of the palace. Her husband greeted her at the doors and held out his arms. She walked to him and walked into his arms. But, as she wrapped her arms around him, she noticed that his body was unusually cold. His back was warm, but also wet. _

_She was afraid to look and see what it was, mostly because she knew. Serenity backed out of his arms slowly and looked up at her lover. Two dark, cold eyes looked at her. Blood covered the entire front of his shirt and continued to soak up more. __Endymion__ fell to his knees and then flat on his face. Serenity stood staring at where her husband's face had been, too afraid to look down at him. Shock consumed her. _

_She finally looked down to see __Endymion__ lying there in a pool of blood. His spine had been ripped from his back. Serenity screamed. Her heart dropped to her stomach and all the blood in her body rushed to her feet. Trying to keep herself from passing out, she turned away for a moment of relief from the disturbing tragedy. That was her mistake. _

_To each side of her the pillars on the front of the building held up nine more bodies. Each sailor scout was tied to the marble pillars, including mini moon. Flesh was torn from their faces and their hearts had been torn from their chests._

_Run. That was the first thing that came to her mind. She had to save herself. There was nothing left to do for the rest of them. For what seemed like hours, Serenity ran. She stopped in a dark, cold, empty alley where she thought she would be safe from whatever was doing this. She didn't even know what she was hiding from._

_A hand softly touched her back. Serenity froze with fright, not knowing if she should turn around or not. The hand traced down her spine to the center of her back. It pulled away slowly and then, snapped back and into her chest._

"Darien!!" Serena screamed. She shot up in bed, and as she did, her stomach churned and she vomited.

The door slammed open and Darien ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

Serena leaned over the side of the bed with the trash can in her hand. Her head was spinning and her stomach felt like it was twisting.

"Serena, please…what's wrong?"

Finally, she placed the trash can down. Darien handed her a glass of water and placed a hot towel on her head. He sat on the bed and looked at her with concern.

"A bad dream…a nightmare." Serena said in a monotone voice. "I don't even know how to describe it…it felt real."

Diamond was to blame for this, Darien thought. It was the dark crystal. What was he going to do? He couldn't hand her over to him. There had to be another way. Maybe there was some way that he could cure her- to get the dark crystal out of her.

"Darien…" Serena called to him, but looked down at her hands.

He turned to face her, to hear what she had to say. "Yes?"

Serena could feel a lump form in her throat. How could she tell Darien what really happened? What would he do? It didn't matter now. The guilt was overwhelming and she wouldn't keep this secret to herself forever.

"I've been having nightmares since i escaped Diamond. I can hear him in my head and it's as if he still has a hold on me- like I can't escape, even though I'm safe with you…I don't feel safe at all."

"You don't have to tell me anymore, Serena…I already know what's going on. Diamond told me everything…"

Numbness came over her. That was worse than anything. For Diamond to tell Darien before her just showed Darien how dishonest she was. Now he wouldn't forgive her at all. "Darien…I'm so sorry…" She burst into tears and buried her head in the pillow so Darien couldn't look at her face.

"Don't worry, we're gonna fix his. We're gonna fight through this together. We've been through worse situations and we always fight through it. It'll be ok."

"Don't worry? Darien, that's all I've been doing! It's digging through my skin and making me sick to my stomach! I don't know how you can even look at me anymore…" It almost made her angry the way he took it so well. He couldn't seriously forgive her that easily.

"I know Serena, but we're gonna fix it-"

"How can we fix it? It's done! I can't redo the past! I slept with him, Darien! How can you FIX that?! I can't go back in the past, and even if I did, I would still remember it!"

She wasn't crying anymore. She was too angry to cry. She wasn't even angry at him, but at the fact that he was making it too easy on her.

Darien didn't say anything. Serena felt even worse now that she had just come out and said it. Her stomach churned and she felt like she had to throw up, but held it in. She looked at Darien, hoping that he would say something in response. When she saw his face, it was still. He was staring at her, eyes wide and dark. It was quiet enough to hear light breathing if anyone was, but she couldn't even hear Darien's breath. It was as if looking at an empty shell.

"You…" Darien barely spoke in a voice Serena could hear. He looked down, avoiding eye contact. "you slept with him…?"

Oh god. Was that what he was talking about? It had to have been. That was what Diamond had told him, wasn't it? Did Serena just come out and tell Darien out of anger? Did he really not know what she thought he had known?

"…Diamond told me that the dark crystal was destroying you…he said that it would kill you and he was the only one who could help you…" Darien looked at serena directly in the eyes, maybe hoping that he had imagined what she had said. "Is that how…"

"Darien I'm sorry…I had no control…It all came at me at once and-"

"How long ago…?" Darien interrupted her.

Serena didn't know. She didn't even want to think about it. She couldn't have done anything about it, could she? She was under his control, wasn't she?

"I don't know…I don't want to think about it…"

Darien stood up and walked to the door. He didn't leave, but he turned away from her. He pulled at his hair and screamed. He fell to the floor and cried. Serena didn't know what to do. If she got up would he push her away? She got out of the bed and slowly walked towards Darien. She paused to see what he would do for a moment. He turned to her and looked at her. His face didn't show anger towards her. He was angry for sure, but she also saw fear and shame. He turned away again.


End file.
